


【哈白】Dreamland梦之地

by SpadeJack



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: FIFA World Cup 2014, M/M, dream - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-11-29 09:11:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18221120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpadeJack/pseuds/SpadeJack
Summary: 这是一个不是架空但略显超现实的故事，本篇背景为2014年世界杯之后。





	1. （上）

  
告别了寒冷的库里蒂巴*，重新沐浴在伊比利亚半岛的明媚阳光之中让西班牙八号感觉仿若隔世。大家都需要一个平静的夏天来慢慢消化他们吞食的苦果，这点对哈维来说亦不例外。  
  
事实上，回到家的他更是立即就约见了自己的私人医生。“有什么我能帮助你的吗？”医生向哈维如是询问着。  
  
“我最近总在做梦。”  
  
“嗯？”医生示意他继续说下去。  
  
“这个情况是从六月十九号左右开始的。”哈维翻找着存储在自己脑海里的记忆档案，再次确定这一事实，“在那之后我每天晚上都会经历相当长的梦境。相当长了。你知道吧，我们一般只会记住几个场景的片段。所以我身上的情况应该不太正常。”  
  
医生点头。嗯，那好像是国家队负于智利导致出局的前夕……这样的认识让他换上了更加小心翼翼的语气：“所以，它大概以怎样程度影响了你之后的休息呢？”  
  
“没有。是真的，我认为完全没有。剩下两场小组赛里我没能上场与这个无关。”意料之外，34岁的中场对失利显得格外坦荡荡——这可能与很少有人会从他日常里不甚丰富的表情中读出他的内心所想有一定因果关系，“我的身体状态没有因此发生什么大的波动，速度与耐力都在队医的监控下处于一个正常值。需要看它们的具体数值吗？”  
  
“你可以之后发给我。总之，我初步了解到你的情况了……”医生手中的圆珠笔习惯性地一下一下敲打，这是专业人士在思考，“如果像你所言，做梦并没有影响你的日常作息的话，我认为那就没什么可怕的。当然，持续性的做梦就很奇怪。”他开始在纸上写着一些名词，“关于这件事我也无法解释，也许咨询心理方面的专家会更有好处。以下是我先开的一些有助你睡眠安神的药，交给药剂师即可。给。”他把纸条撕下递了过去，顺势跟这位国家队功勋握了握手。  
  
得到了医生的定论，哈维不觉得自己心里有轻松多少。即便他会接受结果：“好吧，那就这样。  
  
“让我们看看之后会发生什么吧。”

  
  
  
  
他服药了。没有好转。

  
  
  
  
足球，许多足球，飞来飞去的足球；  
  
球员，许多球员，到处奔波的球员，人头攒动；  
  
青草的气息，笔直的线与圆润的弧，彩旗招展，掌声雷动，照明灯白茫茫，闪光灯下无处可藏；  
  
加利莱乌街*，小酒吧和葡萄园，棕黄色壁墙的房子，蒙锥克山的夕阳，圣家堂玫瑰花窗的五彩流光……  
  
哈维知道它们不该这样凌乱地组合在眼前。哈维知道今夜的自己又回到他内容过于充盈的梦里。

  
  
  
  
还好，他依旧拥有着掌控一切的能力。梳理全场是他的擅长，亦是他的兴趣。按照自己的记忆，他把新增添的混乱中彼此关联的部分放置到一起，就像足球经理、模拟人生、我的世界，或是别的什么上帝视角的游戏。当所有能完成的工作尘埃落定，那些不属于他的、无从归类的东西就暴露出来了。  
  
比如一个始终观察着他的伊涅斯塔。  
  
冥冥之中哈维就是能确定他身上带着某种关键的异常。或许是那人看起来更苍老了一些？或许是头发更浓密了一些？在他们对视时，所能注意到的神态也有着微妙的差异——就像盯着镜子看？  
  
哦，这可真够怪的。哈维又向他的伊涅斯塔走进几步。“你知道现在是怎么一回事吗？”他和他的老朋友不需要什么寒暄作为开场。  
  
“你的梦出问题了。”

  
  
  
  
没错，是这样的，我知道。  
  
经历又一夜梦境的哈维更加渴望知道问题的根源。他试图借助最爱捕风捉影的媒体们来寻找答案——尽管这意味着他要掠过无数篇直指他们出局的“独家揭秘”、“深入分析”。他的目光停留在了一则智利巫师*的新闻上，尽管正常来讲他并不信任这些歪门邪道，然而内容确实是吸引人的：  
  
“我已成功对西班牙中场搭档哈白组合的大脑施加了诅咒。”这名巫师在接受智利电视台采访时表现得很是得意洋洋，“他们会沉浸在幻梦中，在与我们国家队的对决中一败涂地！”  
  
……看来你的专业水准很半斤八两嘛。哈维不觉得醒着的他曾有过什么如坠梦里的经历，更不觉得这是左右比赛最终战果的决定性因素。但他收藏了该篇报道，作为他继续调查的线索之一。  
  
因为这个，他还向另一位当事人安德烈通了电话：  
  
“你最近有做梦吗？”  
  
“嗯……应该，会吧？我不记得了。”  
  
“好。”直接了断得到答复的人准备结束通话。  
  
“且慢，哈维，”料到对方操作的伊涅斯塔急急在听筒里喊着，“我也有事一直想问你。”  
  
“什么事？”  
  
他能听到那边的伊涅斯塔深吸了一口气，言：“你确定要退出国家队了吗？”  
  
“没错。大概八月份的时候，我会把这个消息告诉大家。”哈维很坦诚。  
  
“那么……巴萨呢？”伊涅斯塔又问。  
  
“俱乐部的话肯定不会那么早挂靴的。”哈维说道，“然而并不一定还在西班牙——停，打住，我不想听你挽留的话。”安德烈果然听话地噤声了。“你这样，我会以为巴萨高层派你来当挽留我的说客了——然而你人老实的很，嘴上又说不出什么花活，指不定答应了我所有任性的续约条件没完，还得再搭上两桶红酒呢。”  
  
此话一出，哈维听见对面传来咯咯咯的轻笑，“哈维，你知道你想要酒的话随时都——”  
  
“当然，我会找到你。”我总能的。哈维也不确定自己脸上的微笑此时是欣慰多还是苦涩多，“不开玩笑，事实上我还要跟巴托梅乌他们聊聊才能确定最后的打算。”  
  
“嗯，那你一定要把决定第一时间告诉我。”  
  
“嗯。”

  
  
  
  
谈判的具体进程自然不是三言两语能说明的。跟国家队不同，那些利益纠纷不可能光靠信仰、情怀和使命感就可以囫囵吞枣地模糊过去。经纪人在讨价还价巴萨下任队长的合同细节问题，经理人则表达着俱乐部愿他更多地带好新人的诉求，以及……最初也是最后一笔转会费。  
  
巴萨的六号感觉自己已经旁听到身上长蘑菇了。他甚至想睡一觉，谜样的梦也好，铺天盖地的各种事物也好，它们其实并不复杂，它们，是自己可以孤身一人解决的。

  
  
  
  
这一次他直接走向了他的伊涅斯塔：  
  
“我的梦肯定出问题了。  
  
“更准确来说，我猜是我和安德烈的梦连在了一起，并且他的梦里内容都跑到我这边来了。”  
  
“尽管他看起来什么都不知道。”  
  
对面的“人”眨了眨眼睛，然后点点头：“大概就是这么一码事。”他的伊涅斯塔不可能骗他的，“我是链接。”  
  
“链接？你是说在安德烈那边还有一个你？”  
  
“对，在‘我’的梦里还有一个我……但是会不太一样。”  
  
哈维挑眉道，“不一样？”他有些好奇，但隐隐约约能猜到是怎么一回事，“无论怎样，你能让我‘超链接’地去看看他吗？”  
  
“可以。”他的伊涅斯塔向他伸出手，“对了，你知道《哈利波特与火焰杯》，这种感觉与门钥匙会类似……”  
  
哈维几乎是在感叹“哦？他的书单里还有这个啊”之前就把手搭了上去，接着他感觉自己在极速下降，但好像又漂浮了起来。他的梦境在极速的离他远去，这太奇幻了——  
  
也对，我自始至终就从未醒过来嘛。

  
  
  
  
当哈维意识到自己的双脚踩实了的时候，他重新睁开因为迎面的风而合上的眼。  
  
事实上他的脚下空无一物。也不只是他脚下，与自己的梦形成极端对比的，这里完美地诠释着何谓空白的白。  
  
而伊涅斯塔，孤独地坐在一片无限的空白之中。

  
  
-TBC-  


 

* * *

  
  
*库里蒂巴是14世界杯西班牙国家队的驻地。当时这个地方连日的阴雨与糟糕的气温更加映衬了四年前的那支斗牛士军团的悲情出局……我记得就在今年的采访里，回忆往事的隆哥还吐槽那个地方寒冷得让他们根本无法想象去待一个月。  
*特拉萨市加利莱乌（Galileu）街136号201室是哈维老家住址。至于其他提及到的是什么我想大家都知道。  
*巴西世界杯的时候确实有过一名巫师跳出来说巴西能赢下智利跟他的做法有关系。然后他下一个要进行干扰的对象是巴西半决赛的对手德国……嗯，之后你懂的。


	2. （下）

  
他看起来呆愣愣的。  
  
哈维在心里偷偷吐槽着。凑过去一瞅，才发现原来安德烈根本是闭着双眼的。“你在这里只知道睡吗？怪不得，问你梦的事你什么都不记得了。”  
  
闻言，伊涅斯塔睁开了一只眼：“哦，是哈维啊……”他懒洋洋地干脆放了躺，似乎昏昏沉沉又要睡过去。全部的一举一动被哈维尽收眼底。他蹲到自己中场搭档的身边，说：“没错是我啦。你继续睡，睡死过去吧小呆瓜。”  
  
“你平常不会这么说我的！”可能是觉得被唤成那样有点委屈，被调侃的人立马弹坐起来反驳。眼对眼，哈维一脸冷漠：“嗯……再好好想想？”  
  
“至少我梦里的哈维还是很安静的——啊！”他意识到身前这个不自觉毒舌的人才是更近似记忆里那个跟他共事多年的存在，“你来啦？”伊涅斯塔应该是在发问的，尽管他笃定的语气就好像早已预言了他们注定遇见——魔术师改行占卜师*。  
  
无意重复显而易见的事实，哈维从对方的话里阅读出更多内容：“听起来你这边确实有过一个我的拷贝版，而我在我的梦里也遇到了个长得像你一样的家伙。他管自己叫‘链接’，是他把我带过来的。”  
  
“是他把你带过来的话，那他人呢？”伊涅斯塔向四周张望一圈，“我的哈维也不见了……感觉更像是你们二者进行了替换？”  
  
你还想要哪个哈维啊？独家正版的西班牙大脑不禁腹诽着，却也依旧肯定地点了点头。于是独家正版的10世界杯决赛MVP接着分析道：“因此，现在是两个既不是我又不是你的家伙占据着你的大脑。这可不太妙，你要是醒来了的话会发生什么呢？”  
  
“不好说啊……”哈维这时也开始重新考量着自己“莽撞”地闯入他人梦乡的可能后果，“不好说。一个脑子里同时住着哈维和伊涅斯塔的球员，他可能一个人就足够决定整场比赛的走势吧——唉这么一想，也没啥坏处咯。大家不都挺喜欢哈维和伊涅斯塔球踢得像一个人似的吗？”“不，我不乐意。就算这世上有你我的结合体，也没有人会比我们两人在球场上发挥的作用更大了。”安德烈急急地如是反驳。  
  
“你认真的吗？”  
  
一句话，让三十岁的男人意识自己可能把队友的玩笑话搞得太过较真了。但伊涅斯塔的观点不容改变，他回给对方一个坚定的眼神——这几乎让更年长的那位瞬间在某些立场上败下阵来：  
  
“行吧，行吧，我会换回来的。不，不只是换回来，我会让一切归于正轨的，立刻、马上！”  
  
伊涅斯塔满意地笑了。  
  
你别笑啊，我还不知道怎么才能回去嘞。“来，把你的手给我。”哈维握住了虽满是不解但依旧听话的伊涅斯塔。静，无事发生。又拽着甩了两下才放开，耸耸肩，“看来这招行不通。”  
  
伊涅斯塔有点小沮丧，却还是宽慰着哈维说：“另一个我还跟你透露过别的有用的线索吗？”“我想想，”哈维应声道，“嗯，他肯定过我关于咱们两个梦连在一起来的猜测。这样吧，让我们一起去梦的边缘看看好了。”  
  
“梦的边缘？”西班牙六号动作夸张地环顾了他们的上下左右，意思是：你确定这一片空白里有这个东西？  
  
西班牙八号更加夸张地大力拍打着对方后背以示信任：“这可是你的梦，我相信你能做到的。”  
  
这下伊涅斯塔犯了愁。他支支吾吾，说：“我不了解你那边是怎样，但我大概并不具有掌控梦境的权能。”他试想着用实例给哈维做个展示，于是乎，他打了个响指，流动的深红液体和同样流动的通明物质颤颤巍巍地出现在手边不成形状——对此他还是有些遗憾的，否则，他的梦境也不会如此无聊到什么东西都没有了。  
  
那些划过伊涅斯塔指尖，逐渐要归于破碎湮灭的物质慢悠悠地飘到哈维的身旁。后者就像在他自己梦里所做的那样，妥善地处理好了它们。哈维顺理成章地就着到他手上的高脚杯小酌一口。他不是什么专业的品酒师，但划过喉咙又返上大脑的浓郁果香告诉他，好滋味就是好滋味。  
  
“嗯？你做的不错啊。”哈维有意避过了并非百分百控制的部分，“我可从来没创造过什么东西。”“那你的梦里有什么？”“什么都有，但让你亲眼所见会更直观。”哈维说，完全没在介意自己所思所想暴露给旁人人，“所以我们现在就上路吧。”  
  
“那么，路呢？”  
  
“你造呗。”  
  
“……”伊涅斯塔无言。  
  
“除非你有个无限大*的梦，否则就随意一点吧。”哈维搂住了安德烈斯的肩膀，鼓励着他：“让我们选定一个去往的方向，直直通往一切的尽头——”  
  
只见梦幻的道路从他们脚下延展开来。

  
  
  
  
它被修得笔直平坦，远端消失在地平线。“合作愉快？”哈维顺势捏了捏对方的肩膀。“嗯，又一次。”伊涅斯塔附和着，非常开心在他的世界里终于有了这么一件确实的事物——且慢，要知道哈维·埃尔南德斯·克雷乌斯的到来其实早已填补了他的所有空白。  
  
“我们不能一路走过去。我们需要一辆车*。”更多充当指挥官的一个再次指出了他们目前所要做的，而他最可爱的军士长从善如流地创造出他想要的。这一回，各式各样的零部件稍微多耗费了哈维一些心思。他组装出的东西外型看起来有那么些古旧。“你平时不是坐这样的……计程车？去甘伯体育城吧。”伊涅斯塔问他。哈维又上下打量一番自己的“爱车”，言：“放心，它虽然看起来没那么光鲜，但也足够把我们带向目的地。”就跟记忆里载我往返接受青训的时候一样*。  
  
哈维带头拉开车门坐了进去，而坐到副驾驶席的伊涅斯塔一进来就低低地慨叹出声：“这内部倒不错嘛。”当然，奥迪也不是白送了这么多年车*。哈维心想。这位新晋车辆设计大师对自己的“仿制”行径毫无半点羞愧，甚至启动了车子后更加放肆起来：“我先开半个小时看看，然后轮到你——哦，感谢上天，我们中间没有哪个是阿尔巴*。”这句话惹得伊涅斯塔不得不拼尽全力才能克制住自己别笑得过分幸灾乐祸，嗯，是他对他棋友最大的温柔？

  
  
  
  
约莫是好几个钟头，他们彼此交替休息过几轮，这时在他们行驶的道路两旁开始显现更多景色，错乱的。  
  
“棒极了！我们百分百在驶向梦的连接处。”驾驶着汽车的哈维对这种随意的混搭感更为熟悉，所以他下了断言。另一边，首次窥得这般风景的伊涅斯塔则显得兴致勃勃。  
  
那是实打实的眼花缭乱。有些东西一掠而过，使他无从辨认那属于加泰罗尼亚、卡斯蒂利亚还是其他什么地方。唯独可以确定的是，他所能辨认出来的部分——多瑙河畔的序曲、呜呜祖拉声中的荣耀，圣索菲亚大教堂的金顶辉煌*——都是他和他一同经历过的。  
  
嗯，这确实是梦的连接处了。

  
  
  
  
路的尽头是一座球场。哈白二人起初认为这是诺坎普，他们并肩战斗最多次的地方。然而仅从外壁而论，他们就能分辨出部分伯纳乌的白色结构、部分西班牙人的幕顶、部分卡尔德隆的红白油漆……最终他们达成一致：诺坎普是它的原型。  
  
天空洒下冷雨，催得下车的他们脚步更急。球员通道欢迎着他们二人。布满着彩绘的它是巴萨六号和巴萨八号熟悉的样子，除了有点过于漫长。哈维捡起了路上偶遇的一个皮球，用一记大力抽射把它低平地送了出去。没有听到回响。  
  
“看来我们真要走很长一段路。”他目所能及的前方是一个渺小的光点。伊涅斯塔把新造出来的足球传给了他，“那就让我们一点点向前推进好了。”  
  
球被稳稳地踩在哈维脚下，“你说得对。我们跑动，”“扯动，”伊涅斯塔轻松地和他做出撞墙式传跑配合，“只要不是静止不动*，”“我们就在离收获成果更进一步。”哈维的接口就像接球一样挥洒自如。他们自顾自玩起来了互相喂球接球的游戏。有时候哈维还坏心思地上前逼抢伊涅斯塔，这引得后者不无愤怒地尖叫道：“你别乱来！我会交给你的！”  
  
“让我试试跟你对决的感受嘛。”哈维丝毫没觉得自己在捣乱。这样的态度惹得伊涅斯塔也难得开腔威胁，言，“你执意做对的话，下次比赛我就不传给你球了。哼哼，怎么样？”  
  
对此哈维只是瞥了他一眼。不可能。他都懒得反驳出口。

  
  
  
  
总之，他们踢着这样漂亮的足球闯进圣殿*——黄金的穹顶由一对大力士撑起，他们的身旁其它六根立柱上缀满红蓝的彩带；金灿灿的星星们绕梁飞舞，同样金灿灿、沉甸甸的足球们遍地都是……  
  
这是国王才有的宝藏啊！  
  
在堆积如山的金银财宝里，安德烈斯给哈维找到了一顶镶满宝石的王冠。观察着圣殿每一个角落的哈维任由他这么做了，并反手也赠给他的搭档一顶同样华丽丽的。  
  
“嗯？所以现在是两个国王咯～”伊涅斯塔开心地伸手扶正被戴到自己脑袋上的东西，谁料哈维却说：“不不不，你记错了。一般来说仪式的第二部分是皇帝给皇后加冕——”  
  
被调戏了的那一方此刻很想打飞哈维头顶上的王冠。然而后者直接把自己头上的东西又戴还给了伊涅斯塔，“我不干啦，让给你啦，你是唯一的国王。”伊涅斯塔起先还蛮得意，但是过了一段时间那双倍的重量就让他有点吃不消了：“我看我还是把它们都放到一边好了。”  
  
“对吧。想想红蓝的拥趸们都嘘过多少遍国王了，你还真想当那个？”哈维此言一出，整个世界突然嘘声四起，同时黄金的穹顶开始了它可怖的晃动——这是他掌控一切的能力所在。这吓得伊涅斯塔立即把留在手里的王冠们扔得远远，然而圣殿依旧在震荡，甚至幅度更厉害了！  
  
“你在做什么？！”为了压过嘘声，他大喊大叫。  
  
“这里可不是我们的目的地。重要的是我们前行的路不见了，我要重新找回它。”哈维显得对这些嘘声依旧不动如山，好像在其中拆个房子是件再正常不过的事。但是安德烈皱紧了眉头。哈维注意到了，所以再一转瞬间那些金砖玉瓦崩溃瓦解之时，发出的竟然是雷鸣般的宛如鼓掌的声音——  
  
他值得这个。

  
  
  
  
待到最后的金色褪去，世界重新变得开阔起来。  
  
伊涅斯塔回过头望着他们的来时的方向：“哇，我们好像在不知不觉间一路走着上坡路，接着入主王城。”他停了几秒用于整理用词，“就像我们一步步征服世界，最后建立了王朝一样。嗯。”  
  
“其实王不王朝跟我们没多大关系。我们只是在做梦*。”哈维说。他的语气叫人读不出任何情绪。又或许，这是太多情绪复合的结果？“先来看看这个吧。”他招呼安德烈来到他所在的位置，于是他们拥有了共同的视野：远端的世界对比起来才是真的精彩纷呈，甚至内容饱和到让人觉得随时都要炸裂开来；可它们又像被神秘的力量所生生拦住了迸发似的，形成一道不可视的境界线。  
  
那应该就是梦境边缘了。但在此之前，他们必须经历一个与来时的循序渐进不同的、过于陡峭的下坡……  
  
伊涅斯塔觉得久久盯着这样的高度落差几乎让人头晕目眩。“我们要走下去吗？”他问。“难道你还想跳下去不成*。”哈维答。对面人不语，沉默中阶梯被修建，年长些的一位则依旧负责让这工程变得稳定可靠。  
  
钢筋与混凝土悉数归位，人却没有。哈维停掉脚步看向伊涅斯塔。后者的眼神垂下，注视的是残垣断壁。  
  
“恋恋不舍吗？”  
  
“……”  
  
“总要远离巅峰的。”  
  
伊涅斯塔的眼睛里开始涌现泪水。  
  
“那你守在这好了。”  
  
他拼命摇头，却依旧不肯上前一步。  
  
“好啦，好啦，你不会怕了吧？”哈维明白这是安德烈想到了别的东西。他可能把话说的太直白了，尽管那些曾经故意躲避了的含义，他们谁也不说却都懂。“你啊，还得再过几年才能亲手把我送退役*呢，现在就当是陪我提前体验一下这段路好吗？”没有去等一个必然会有的应允，他牵着伊涅斯塔的手走向螺旋朝下的阶梯。稳稳地，一步一步……  
  
距离边线最后的这一小段路程在沉默中缓缓走过。  
  
终抵达此处，场边等着他们的是六号……还是八号来着？“看到了吗哈维，这就是原来在我的世界里的那个‘你’。”安德烈斯指着前方唯一的人影说道。这让与他同行的真人不由地用目光把伊涅斯塔和自己梦那边的身形来回比较，因为在他眼里在对面的分明是他的伊涅斯塔——  
  
哦，哈维和伊涅斯塔合二为一了。并且一体两相？  
  
这样一来他是不是应该穿个七号……在梦境中，西班牙的大脑已然学会对一切奇异接受良好。他现在觉得安德烈的观点很对，这个可能带有自己面瘫、毒舌、想太多属性的伊涅斯塔并不好，他永远不希望温文尔雅的安德烈活成自己的样子*。  
  
还是赶紧换回来吧。他走向前去，“现在，我要你把一切恢复正常。”他就是在发号施令，哈维有自信掌控这一切，干脆没问对方能不能做到。  
  
他的伊涅斯塔是听话的：“可以啊，你来到这里本来就是化解巫术的方法。”  
  
还在《哈利波特》频道吗……等等，好吧，可能那个智利人也算有点真才实学。哈维翻了个白眼。他回头看了看他走过的路，又抬头望向他即将回归的去处。他没再多做停顿，也没再和安德烈多说什么，只是怀着一颗平静无比的心与眼前人相拥、错位、交换场地*——  
  
不会拒绝任何一种结果，不会害怕任何一种下场。我确实曾抵达过一片神圣之地、光荣之地、梦之地，但梦醒时分的冒险依旧迷人，依旧精彩，依旧需要我坚定不移地走下去……  
  
哈维跨过了边线约十来步的距离，眼前的梦境碎片却因为高速地相对而行让他恍惚之间仿佛跨过的是十来年的光景。  
  
是伊涅斯塔十来年的光景。哈维暗自补充道。他这时回头，然而过多急于回家的内容完完全全地把他重新寻找那人的视线给淹没掉了。退路亦然，他能做的只有继续前行。  
  
所以，我的安德烈*还会继续陪我走下去吗？哈维不禁发问着。  
  
他还是太了解他了，以至于根本无需求得答案。

  
  
  
  
睁开眼睛的巴萨中场大师模糊地记着他做了一场漫长的美梦。他的头脑有些昏昏沉沉，而唤他起床的电话铃却响个不停。于是被吵得不耐烦的人带着不小的怨气接起它——  
  
“哈维哈维，”传来的是万分耳熟的嗓音，“你之前问过我梦的事吧？今天我终于梦到你啦！”  
  
“……就这个？”他叹了口气。  
  
“呃……我好像打扰你休息了对不对？”对面伊涅斯塔刚刚还欣喜的不得了的声音立即萎蔫了下去，“抱歉，只是一件小事却让我觉得莫名想立即跟你庆祝一下。我现在就挂——”  
  
“不，时机正好。我有决定要告诉你，”哈维打住他接下来想做的事，用着要托付终身般郑重的口吻承诺道：  
  
“下个赛季我会留在巴塞罗那的。”  
  
他听见听筒里有人倒吸了一口气，“真的吗？！”再明显不过的喜出望外。哈维笑笑。  
  
对，我会留在这片我所见证的梦之地。

  
  
  
  
-END-

  


* * *

  
  
*关于“魔术师”，没什么多解释的，小白无愧于绿茵魔术师的美称；关于“占卜师”，阿尔巴曾在伊涅斯塔的巴萨告别仪式里这样说：“……我想告诉你，安德烈斯，你还是一个很好的算命先生。在欧洲杯决赛之前，我问你结果会是什么，你说4-0。”

*Infinite（无限大），送别小白时巴萨官方所提出的一个词，大家应该都熟。当然，“无限大な梦のあとの 何もない世の中じゃ（无限大的梦想之后，穿越冷酷无情的世界）”对于跟我一代的朋友应该也挺耳熟能详的吧~

*即使强如哈白，抵达梦想的彼方也需要助力啊。

*载小哈维去训练的是出租车，训练完载他回家的也是出租车（原新闻我有点看不出来这个往返路程是特拉萨城内还是特拉萨to拉玛西亚）。

*奥迪是巴萨赞助商，每年送车大会都很逗比，非常适合收图了，哈哈。

*阿尔巴，一个久久不会开车需要爸爸接，考了驾照依旧蹭着队友车，并且有时可能连车门都打不开的奇男子……（意思意思的嫌弃1s）

*“多瑙河”、“呜呜祖啦”、“圣索非亚大教堂）”分别象征08、10、12三届大赛（08决赛举办地在维也纳，12决赛举办地在基辅）。其实后文的冷雨是象征14，具体怎么一回事上篇有踢。

*传控打法为什么变成了倒脚，这个问题太复杂了……但至少，没有向前推进的手段和无球跑动的欠缺都是原因。

*哈白就是踢着这样具有巴萨风格、西班牙风格的足球登上了至高无上的荣耀圣殿，而这圣殿的构成要素依次为大力神杯、巴萨的六冠、加泰最佳球员/甘伯杯MVP的星星奖杯、金球奖、德劳内杯……等等。

*哈白无疑是巴萨宇宙队与斗牛士王朝的缔造者，但相比称王，我个人更愿意用造梦来形容他们这批黄金一代的伟业。为什么？王朝需要一代代的继任者死死的扣紧他们的王冠并不断地巩固着他们的王座，太累、太难；而梦，在那一瞬向世人展现出它的极致绚烂就够了——我想，这也是另一种化为永恒的秘诀。

*太多太多立于巅峰之上的人因为一着不慎而摔得身败名裂了，这点远不限于是足球圈。所以对比起来，平稳地走下巅峰也是一种幸运吗？唉。

*1999年瓜迪奥拉对哈维说的话：“我看到了一位能够比我更好诠释足球含义的球员，你会让我退役，他会让你退役。”不管怎样，事实情况就是现在哈维快挂靴了……

*也不知道34岁的老白会不会在今年想到34岁的老掐。至于现在的他们像不像，各位自有判断吧。

*哈维最后一次代表巴萨出场的比赛是欧冠决赛替补伊涅斯塔上场。这里试图还原那个情景。

*一个小细节，全文中所有“他的伊涅斯塔”都指的哈维梦里的复合版小白，但这次“我的安德烈”则是有所区别的。单这句，思索脑内小人是否还会保留也说得通；但联系到后文，很明显如此亲昵的称呼是留给哈维真正的那位灵魂伴侣的——没错，我用了“灵魂伴侣（Soulmate）”这个词。跟同人设定无关，哈白在我眼中，就是天作之合。

*西班牙、巴塞罗那、伊涅斯塔……都是哈维的Dreamland，梦之地。  



End file.
